The Rathalos Slayer
by 98beowulf
Summary: Beowulf is an ordinary person who doesn't want to be a hunter but is hunting down a Rathalos who killed his parents. This is how Beowulf's journey begins and ends. Please check out my YouTube channel: 98Beowulf


The Rathalos Slayer

On a freezing, unforgiving day in Poke Village, there an 8 year old boy named Beowulf; he had an adventurous soul, something uncommon for these peaceful farmers that inhabit the village. Sadly, when he wanted something exciting to happen on his life, nothing came. He was forced to work on his family's wheat farm instead of doing anything adventurous. On this very day on, an eerie silence falls upon the mountain village, the sun is shining, the snow melting with a glint from the light, the sky is clear, and everybody is working quietly and peacefully. This calm was soon stopped, however, when a giant red fearsome dragon swooped upon the village, destroying the farms set up on the hillside and burning down the houses.

There was Beowulf's change! He took it. Unfortunately his father, Edrick, grabbed him and said, "What the hell you doing boy? Are you mad, do you want to get yourself bloody killed?"

"No sir." Beowulf said angrily.

"Come on then, let's grab your mother, before the whole village burns down!" Said Edrick.

Once they arrived to their house, they saw a horrible sight. His mother was being eaten alive. Beowulf ran away from his father's arms, Edrick screamed "Beowulf! Come back he-"

The dragon burned his father alive, searing every inch of his flesh and bone. Now poor Beowulf didn't have a family. He ran away, tears flying from his eyes and scars entering his heart. He ran to a nearby forest, but what he did not know is that there were horrible creatures waiting for him to enter their territory. He heard a stick crack.

"Who's there?" he asked while he clearing his tears from his face.

A fearsome Velociprey jumped out of the bush. The Velociprey's sharp teeth were covered with blood. Beowulf, puzzled with fear, couldn't do anything. The Velociprey leaped and attacked Beowulf. Beowulf, now active, grabbed his tiny hunting dagger and stabbed the beast in the eye. Blood fell on Beowulf's face. The Velociprey ran away, fleeing his horrible death. Beowulf stood up and sheathed his dagger.

There was no sound, just quietness. Beowulf ran to the village and surprisingly everything was burned down. The Popo's were running away, some of them having already met their horrible fate. Still Beowulf could hear people screaming and babies crying. Everything started to look like hell. Beowulf swore to get vengeance from this moment on. Suddenly he heard footsteps; Beowulf quickly got his dagger out and took a deep breath, ready to meet death. The creature or thing came out of a bush and it was a… Shakalaka.

"Who the hell are you?" Beowulf asked curiously, still armed.

"Koop-Name is Koop-cha."

"What are you?"

"Me-koop-koop!? Koop-wow, you never head of Shakalaka-Cha!?"

"All right never mind that. You seem friendly enough. I need a shelter; will you get me one?

"Sure-Cha."

Years later, Beowulf was fully trained by the Shakalaka. He now knew how to fight, how to defend himself, he became stronger and braver. His age was now 21; he still lives with the Shakalaka but not for long… He is meeting with Shakalka king right now, and so his brave and dangerous journey begins.

"Beowulf, you have lived with us for a long time-cha it is time to move on-cha. Take Koop with you. Treat him as your own child." Said the Shakalaka king.

"I shall not forget everything you taught me master. I will not fail you guys. I shall destroy every monstrosity that shall attack me," Beowulf replied. Tears fell from his eyes. Sadness overwhelmed his poor soul. He finally had living things that cared for him and now they were telling him to out in the open. Beowulf didn't know what to say, he simply just left, without saying goodbye.

"Koop! Koop! Come Koop! We're going on an adventure! Beowulf yelled.

An open hole appeared and Koop was in it. "Cha-Koop here!" Koop exclaimed happily. "Come Koop we are going on an adventure. Pack you things and say goodbye to your family, 'cause you might not see them again."

"Cha –gulp you mean we might…gulp…die? Koop asked afraid. Once Koop said goodbye to his companions, they started their own adventure. Beowulf's short but dangerous journey was just ahead. This is what he always wanted. He wanted adventure, and now he is getting it. Once they arrived at the forest, where Koop and Beowulf met, they camped out since it was getting dark.

"Okay Koop, let's take shifts. I'll take the first shift, and you take second shift and no when it's your turn to take the shift, it does not mean that you can end your shift in five damn minutes."

"Waka-kay." Koop said sadly.

It was about midnight Beowulf was sleeping and Koop was taking the shift. Koop was about to fall asleep any moment now. Suddenly there was rustling in a bush. "Someone there-koop?"

Out of a sudden an Azuros came out. Koop got scared by the grisly face and his giant bear claws.

"Koop-Beo, koop-Beo! Waky waky Beo, Upy Upy Beo!" The bear was getting closer.

"Uh? What do you want Koop? It isn't my shift yet you dingus."

"Cha-look!" Koop pointed at the bear, Beowulf jumped up and got his Lagiacrus great sword out, the sword was really big, it had blue Lagiacrus scales.

The bear roared, Beowulf knew that they were in its territory. He could smell it. Beowulf charged at the Azuros. Beowulf charged and gave a big battle cry, when the sword hit the Azuros on the claw electricity came out. The Azuros fell on the floor. He wasn't dead though, a few more hits through the back and it would die. The Azuros grabbed Beowulf, he dropped his great sword the Azuros shook him and threw him. Thank god that Beowulf didn't faint; his Rathalos armor was really penetrable to any hit that the Azuros gave.

"Koop help!" Koop was sleeping…

"Uh? Oh yeah… AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The young Shakalaka gave a big great battle cry, he acted as if he was in rage mode. Azuros knew that the Shakalaka was coming at him. Koop was about to hit the Azuros when… the Azuros sat on him.

"Cha-help! He-," the Azuros squished him.

"My hunter…" Beowulf exclaimed.

The Azuros grabbed Beowulf again and this time the Azuros wasn't letting go. Beowulf remembered something though. He had five dung bombs. SPLASH! The dung bomb got on the Azuros's face. The Azuros let go. Beowulf fell and Koop was now free.

"Cha-phew… Me no want to go in there again. Koop going to have nightmares."

"Enough talk Koop let's take this beast from hell down."

Beowulf picked up his great sword, and gave a great big swing at the beast's face. The Azuros flinched, Koop threw his boomerang. The beast started to limp trying to get away from the hunter. It knew that it was going to die any second now. Beowulf ran to the bear and gave a quick slash. The beast died.

"That was a tough fight…" Beowulf said breathlessly.

"Cha-yes. Tough cookie to break." Koop replied.

"You know what let's go back to sleep. "

The next day, Koop and Beowulf continued their journey; they got to Moga Village and decided to stay for a while.

"I hear you kid," said Junior, the village's chief son. "I almost lost my father in a Rathalos incident. "We we're lucky that we saved him."

"I am sorry that your father almost died, Junior," Beowulf replied.

Its fine as long as he's alive then I'm happy! I would never want him to die; he was the best hunter on this village; maybe someday you'll turn out just like him."

"No, I will never be like him; I will only kill the monster that killed my family. I know where he lives and I know when he flies away. I have learned its every move."

"Wow, you have taken this thing over your head don't you think?" Junior said as a joke.

"I HAVE NOT! WOULD YOU DO THIS OFR YOUR FAMILY!? ANSWER ME!

Everyone in the village started looking at Junior and Beowulf. And began to murmur thing. A villager murmured, "I should show him a piece of my mind."

"YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME!? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LIVING WITH THIS PAIN THAT I HAVE INSIDE ME!? ANSWER ME YOU FOOL!" Beowulf yelled with fury. "Calm down Beowulf," Junior tried to calm him down. Junior grabbed him and held him with all his power. But sadly, Beowulf was much stronger than him, so he pushed him. The crowd started to flee. That was the time Beowulf knew that he had taken things too far.

"I'm… I'm so sorry. Koop we must leave now."

Beowulf slept the night in Moga Woods. It was a horrible place to sleep in but he could take it. Beowulf had a nightmare of his family. He had those nightmares since his parents died. In this dream, his parents were yelling for help. Beowulf was in the dream, and sadly he couldn't do anything. The dream was like it was realistic. In the dream, Beowulf was attacked by the Rathalos. Tue monster let out fire out of his mouth. Beowulf blocked the fire with his Great Sword. Beowulf slashed and the monster fell. Beowulf charged a great slash. BOOM! The charged slash cut out the Rathalos's tail. The monster became furious at Beowulf; the dragon roared. Beowulf put his hands on his ears blocking the horrible sound. The Rathalos did half a tail swipe; Beowulf was thrown off the field.

"Koop! Help!"

"Cha-Koop here!" Too late. Koop was shot by a fireball.

"NO!" Damn you! Damn you to hell!"

Beowulf charged again with the Great Sword and destroyed one of the wings. Blood got in Beowulf's face. The dragon roared and fled. The Rathalos spread one of his wings and tried to fly. The dragon just fell to the ground. Beowulf ran to the beast, jumped, and SLASH. To see if the beast was really dead. He kicked it once, and the dragon bit Beowulf's head off.

Beowulf woke up gasping for air. His heart was beating like drums from hell.

"Cha," Koop asked curi0usly. "Me turn to sleep?"

"Yes Koop. Your turn to sleep."

"Cha-thanks."

Beowulf couldn't hold on the anger that he had for that Rathalos. He knew that he had to kill the beast now once and for all. He knew that he had the hunter's spirit in him. He shall use that anger to continue his journey no matter what.

Beowulf and Koop traveled to the Old Volcano. Beowulf knew that he had to end his mission once and for all. He knew where the Rathalos slept and ate. Once he arrived at the Rathalos's feeding ground. Beowulf took his Great Sword out. He could hear the Rathalos descending. Beowulf took his last Demondrug and Armorskin. He put a shock trap down with two large barrel bombs.

"Cha-ready to make history-koop-koop?"

"Yes, let us make history."

The Rathalos landed and saw Beowulf. The Rathalos remembered him. He remembered how his parents tasted, and he imagined how Beowulf would taste. Beowulf ran to the Rathalos and struck. Koop threw his boomerang at the Rathalos's face. Beowulf's sword bounced off the beast's wing. The Rathalos hit Beowulf and Koop. Koop retreated but not Beowulf, he knew that his time had come. He knew that he would die in this battle. He took his last mega potion and charged. Jumped and got onto the dragons back. He took his knife out and struck.

SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH! Beowulf struck six more times with his hunting knife. The Rathalos shook Beowulf off his back. Beowulf knew that he had done enough damage to the beast, so he lured the monster into his shock trap. The dragon fell for the trap. Beowulf grabbed his large barrel bombs and set them off. The beast from hell died.

Beowulf cheered, and Koop came back from healing. But Beowulf knew that this wasn't over He could hear wings flapping. A G rank Rathalos landed on top of the dragon's body. So apparently this wasn't over… Beowulf didn't know what to do now flee or fight. He chose fight.

Beowulf knew that this would be the last moments of his life.


End file.
